Maelacs
The Maelacs are a sentient being who inhabit the Island of Tonismor. Created by both (athenean) and (Hepheasestian) master craftsment, they are a delacite mix of both Arcane Magic and fine metalworking/craftsmanship. History Late one night _____, the leader HEPHEASTUS, was struck with a vision, a vision of things being able to work and opperate The Island of Tonismor on their own, allowing those workers to return to the mainland. With haste, he started to create his vision. With the assistance of ATHENEAN high wizard ____, they worked in secrecy to create their vision. Once their being was complete and to the standards they had hoped to achieve, they brought it before The Council of Twelve, seeking their approval. At the meeting of the council that took place during the year 193, _______ and _______ brought the Maelacs before the council. After much deliberation and discussion, the Maelacs were approved to be bred and used to run The Island of Tonismor. Physical Attributes The Maelac race stands at 5' 3" tall, the perfect height for talking to all creatures (not to high up to look for a halfling, not to low for a half-orc to look down at). The Maelac wear no clothing because they lack genetalia that would normally need to be covered. Instead, they are covered with a flesh type skin with and orangeish yellow tint and metal plates. They are quadrapedal, but if need be they can stand on their two hind legs in order to reach hights up to ten feet tall. Also, if required, the Maelac can reposition their back legs in order to have stable footing in precarious positions.The back has a single, large, exaust vent. There is a grate on the back of the head where the Maelaces can communicate with tones unable to be heard by the common ear. There are two different hands on the Maelac. The right hand being esentially a multi-functioning tool used in the matenance and repair of portals. Several tools of arcane and normal varites are present. When the hand is clenched into a fist, it can be used as a hammer. The left hand is a normal hand with five digits used for normal hand things. Personality Maelacs are genereless, therefore they do not have a Mr/Ms or He/She title. In oreder to compensate for this, the Maelacs will respond to any title they are given (Most often being Sir). When speaking, the region behind the mouth grate will glow a light blue color. When speaking to someone, the Maelac will speak with the dialect that is first heard. For example; A dwarf, an elf, and a human walk up to the Maelac and want to speak to him. Before anyone else has a chance to speak, the elf speaks to the Maelac. That Maelac will continue to speak throughout that conversation sounding like an elf. When Maelacs speak though, their dialogue is choppy, presumably because it is trying to think of the right word to say.